


HYDRA

by bachaboska



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fake Trailer, Fanvids, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Medical Experimentation, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: MCU au where Jack and Brock were turned into Winter Soldiers without their consent. When Hydra keeps experimenting on Jack, Brock decides to side with Captain America and Falcon to save the man he loves.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	HYDRA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine. I just made the trailer.
> 
> I'm bachaboska on Tumblr and Twitter, come say hi


End file.
